First Battle of Dantooine
The First Battle of Dantooine was one of the first battles in the Chiss War where the Sith Empire would take part in the war. After a few battles concerning the Chiss and New Republic, the full Imperial Armed Forces were activated and a portion was taken into battle on Dantooine in search of the Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic, Durn Zion and to destroy a hidden New Republic weapons factory. The battle would rage in both space and on the surface with many deaths on both sides. The result would be an Imperial victory and an Imperial takeover of Dantooine. With the help of Dantooini senator Jiko Reels and the Star Dragon Jedi Dix'hat'rut, Chancellor Zion was able to escape Dantooine to the the Kashyyyk system. Prelude The New Republic was secretly using Dantooine to build more advanced weapons for the war effort. It was also rumored that it was used as a training facility for New Republic troops to be able to defeat the Galactic Empire's Sith. The IIA (Imperial Intelligence Agency) and the SIO (Sith Inquisitorious Order) both confirmed the information and noted it was necessary to attack Dantooine. To test the loyalty of one of the Empire allies, the Venen Empire, Darth Splinter was sent to Zosi city on Venen'Ozo to speak to the King and Queen of the Venen Royal Family to see if they could spare any ships to be able to send to the attack. The King and Queen agreed to spare some ships that the Galactic Empire could use. Chiss were also spared by the Ascendancy due to their alliance. The IIA had also found that Chancellor Durn Zion was overlooking the development of the factory. This caused the Chiss to absolutly go to Dantooine. Because the Chacellor was so important, a few Jedi were sent to protect the factory and Chancellor Zion. These Jedi were, Dix'hat'rut, Aimira no-Kimuari, Leon Sparrow, and Aolthin Monostar. Black Star was sent to investigate on the Jedi, she returned to tell the Inquisitors of her find. Space Battle over Dantooine The Imperial/Chiss/Venen forces arrived near Dantooine to find a New Republic force awaiting them in orbit. It was obvious that they had found out of their arrival and it was necessisary to engage in a space battle. Supreme Commander Sign took control of the Chiss forces and ordered them to engage instantly showing to the galaxy a Chiss' revenge. Supreme Commander Matas took the Imperial forces and divided them up to attack different sections of the New Republic fleet while the Venen forces would attack the gaps in the attack. This tactic proved too much for the New Republic forces and their forces began to break. After the battle in space raged, it was time to prepare for the ground assault so Matas prepared the attack for the Imperial and Venen forces and decided to land onto the planet and take the factory by his own hands. He would leave Grand Admiral Avic in charge of the remaining space battle as he would go onto the ground and attack. Dantooini Assasult Pods of all factions crashed onto the Dantooini plains and out of them thousands of Imperial troopers, Chiss soldiers, and Venen warriors. The New Republic troops stationed on the ground began a sneak tactic on the invading forces but their plan failed due to the Sith that accompanied the troops. The battle erupted with New Republic troops falling to the blaster bolt of a Dark Trooper, a Chiss or a Venen. Many Imperial troopers were caught in barrage of attacks by the New Republic and many of the enemy troops would even be attacked by the native creatures. With the help of the Darth Matas, his squad managed to get close to the factory but were stopped by Republic vehicles. Fortunantly for the Imperials, they too had brought vehicles with them and now it was a full battle. Appearences *Galactic Terror D D D